Billie Bites Back - a Futadom FanFiction
by penice21
Summary: Billie Fucking Smith Fucking Rapes Fucking Dawko With Her Fucking Futa Fucking Cock.


Billie Bites Back - a Futadom FanFiction

written by penice21

dedicated to my mother

March 14th, 2016. I was still in Fucking hospital. Fuck. I needed somebody to fucking console me in these fucking times of need. I couldn't reaach my fucking phone, and the fucking nurses made sure I didn't get out of bed. Those fuckers... I tried scooting my fucking bed over to the counter where my fucking phone sat on, but no fucking use. Motherfucker.

I called out really fucking loud so one of the fucking nurses could hear me. After what seemed like a fucking eternity after fucking screaming my fucking lungs out, a fucking nurse came by and threw me my fucking phone. Finally, that fucker is of some fucking use.

But I was still at a fucking dead end. There was no fucking signal in the hospital. Motherfucking fucknuggets. I then finally fucking remembered that I had a fucking GPS locator in my phone. I pulled my fucking phone out of my fucking briefcase and then activated the fucking locator which detected the bed. The fucking bed finally let me fucking free. I was a fucking badass hacker from a fucking james fucking Bond movie.

I slipped on my fucking normal fucking clothes and fucking ran faster than fucking Usain Bolt out of the hospital. Outisde, I fucking saw a fat fucking American jogging down the sidewalk. I pulled a nuclear warhead out of my fucking phone case and sniped him across the fucking street. That motherfucking fucker got his fucking eyebrows blown off and he fell fucking dead in a fucking heartbeat. Or more like no heartbeats. Ha ha. Fucker.

August 6th, 2016. Fucking I'm Finally back at fucking home. I decided to play some good old fucking retro super fucking mario brothers. I was playing, then I realized something was missing... I needed a fucking player 2. It was like the fucking heart missing in my fucking heart container. (Ha ha. Get it? It's a fucking Legend Of Zelda reference only fucking retro gamers will get.) I took my fucking phone and called up Billie. I told her I fucking needed someone to fucking play fucking retro 8-Bit video games with me.

After What seemed like a fucking hour, fucking Billie showed up at my doorstep. Holy fucking shit, She grew a lot while I was in the fucking hospital! She was a fucking foot taller than me, her breasts were much fucking bigger, Her skin was tanner, and she was a lot more fucking beautiful. I also noticed a slight fucking bulge between her fucking thighs, but I think I was fucking seeing things. We sat down and started to play some fucking retro 8-bit Super fucking Mario Brothers for the NES. As we ere playing, I noticed her fucking bulge once again. Motherfucker, I must bee seeing some fucking shit. I also fucking noticed that I was fucking worse than she was at fucking video games. I felt fucking inferior, and like I fucking wanted to give into her. Since She was showing me up, I decided that we could play some Fucking mortal fucking combat. As we were playing, Billie kept fucking pwning me! That Fucker. "How About you Fucking go easy on me?" I fucking asked her. "Fucking Lewis Fuck You Im Fucking Amazing Fucking At This Fucking Game You Fucking Fucker" I felt so fucking inferior to her. She was fucking bigger, stronger, and smarter than me.

I decided that we fucking play fucking portal fucking 2. That fucking game made me fucking comfortable since it fucking included fucking scince and fucking gaming. Even at fucking Portal Fucking 2, Billie was fucking better. She solved the puzzles way fucking faster than I could. I threw my fucking controller down and said, "Fucking billie, You're so fucking superior!" I then noticed it. The bulge I noticed earlier was fucking real. Billie's fucking bulge was bigger than ever this time. Then I saw her fucking giant 2 foot cock whip up from under her fucking dress. I then felt butterflies in my stomach, but I was so fucking erect too. Except My penis was only 7 inches and hers was fucking 24. I then decided to hop on the fucking couch and get on my fucking hand and knees as I fucking eased off my fucking pants and underwear. Billie did not fucking hesitate to get in me. She fucking threw her whole weight of her fucking body into a fucking thrust into my fucking asshole. Her giant fucking penis was so fucking large that it fucking rearranged my fucking intestines. She kept thusting and thrusting, Her giant fucking penis going fucking deeper and deeper. I looked down between my fucking thighs and my own fucking penis was shrinking down, even theough it was fully fucking erect. I was getting more and more fucking inferior. My fucking penis shrunk down to 2 fucking inches long. My body felt like it was fucking shinking as well. Billie kept fucking growing. Her penis grew so fucking much. Her penis was so fucking large it was un bearable. My fucking asshole felt like it was on fucking fire. Billie then ripped her giant fucking cock out of my fucking ass and shot her fucking cum all over me.

She then went around me and shoved her now 3 foot long cock into my fucking mouth. I saw her fucking balls jump up and down as she fucking hept thrusting in and out of my fucking mouth, almost fucking choking me to death. I also soaw her fucking giant, natural, tan breasts jiggling up and down furiously as she fucking came in my throat. The fucking head of her fucking penis was in my fucking stomach. She filled up my fucking stomach with her fucking cum and furiously ripped back her metal rod of a fucking cock. "I do have some fucking girl parts as fucking well" I fucking said to her, fucking caressing my fucking vagina. Billie fucking said "It's fucking dangerous to fucking go alone. Fucking take this." (Get it? It's a fucking legend of Zelda reference.) She then pulled out a fucking condom from her fucking clothes she fucking threw aside and tried to fucking put it on. The condom didnt fucking fit and it just fucking ripped off. I then fucking spread my legs open on the fucking couch and billie started to fucking pound my cunt and fucking ripped open the fucking end of my fucking cervix. she fucking dug into the flesh with her fucking 3 foot long member. I was losing. I was inferior. I was worthless. It made me so fucking erect, but my penis was now nothing more than a fucking knub. She then unloaded 10 fucking gallons of cum in my fucking pussy, fucking filling it up and overfuckingflowing. I then fucking stood u with billie. I was way smaller than fucking billie now. she was fucking 3 feet taller than me now. Mother fucker. Her giant futa cock was at fucking mouth level so I could give her a fucking blow fucking job without having to fucking bend down. She put her fucking clothes back on and waved goodbye. Every Fucking Weekend We fuck and I get fucking smaller and smaller and she gets more beautiful and larger. Her fucking cock now is 5 feet long and she is fucking nine feet tall and I am fucking two feet tall. The fucking end fucking.


End file.
